warriorscatsroleplayzfandomcom-20200214-history
FireClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Firestar firey ginger she-cat with green eyes. 9 lives left. Mates with Flameear and Flamestar of FlameClan. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Flamepaw Mother to Firekit, Flamekit, Sandkit, Graykit and Dustkit Deputy: Flameear ginger tom with green eyes. Mates with Firestar and Sandyfur of FlameClan. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Firepaw. Medcine cat: Greenfur green she-cat with blue eyes, white stripes, brown tail, black paws and ginger ears. Friendly, kind, keeping secrets, smart, fast runner and sharp eye sight. Knows Firestar and Flameear's secret. Twin sister with Flameear. Mates with Snowear. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. MCA: Warriors: Snowear white tom with green eyes. Mates with Greenear. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Bluepaw Blazeheart ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Flameear Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Soonsoul black and gray she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Soulsoon black and gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sleepzone black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: Flamepaw ginger she-cat with hazel brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Firepaw glowing ginger tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bluepaw blue she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Kits: Firekit ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Flamekit ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Dustkit dusty brown tom with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sandkit pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Graykit gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders: Former Members Snowwhisker made a clan Blazencurl die RPG center Firestar was at Flame/Fire border waiting for Flamestar. When Greenfur appeared. Greenfur mewed, "Firestar what are you doing here waiting to be capture by FlameClan again." Firestar turn around and hissed, "No I'm waiting for Flamestar to get here so we can talk to each other. Please go back and collet some herbs." Greenfur whimpered, "You are expectinng Flameear's kits you have to stay in camp or you will lose one life. I care about you sister." Flamestar came and saw Greenfur. "This is none of your bunnsiense Greenfur, you can't break true love." Greenfur was surprise by Flamestar voice they always been rivils and now the leaders are mates that is crazy. "But I thought Firestar had already have a mate name Flamear. We are rivils remember Flamestar." Flamestar look down at his paws. "Yeah, I remember but we were mates both we made theses clans. We had to supreat from each other, at the first gathering I saw her with Flameear, I miss her so much so we started to see each after that night."FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 17:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- ﻿Greenfur hissed, "So leave and never come back and that goses for you Firestar. Say your goodbyes. They said there good byes. FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 14:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Firestar ran back to camp she did not what to speak to anyone. Greenfur went back to colleting herbs. Flameear saw Firestar ranning back to her den. He thought thought that was odd.FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 19:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Firestar look over at her family photo. Snowstar teleport to her. Snowstar mewed, "Hey sister, how is Flamestar."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 17:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan